perks of being different
by watermelondreafan123
Summary: based on perks of being a wallflower, austin is new to morino high, but he meets ally, the free-spirit, dez the gay one, and trish the gothic one. they beome friends and they all learn what austin is to them. austin goes through alot for people he doesnt even know, but when ally leaves for college, trish leaves for college, and dez gone too, he feels he cant make it without them.
1. Chapter 1

The perks of being different.

Austin p.o.v:

I walk into the new school and decide to give it a chance. My first class sucked, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh did too. It came down to eighth and that was my favorite class: music. I follow the instructions and try to find it. I walk into a bunch of jocks and they look at me like I'm the last burn biscuit on the trey.

"Watch it wiener." One says. I just shake my head. "ok." I say. I walk into music right before the bell rings. "Ok, class I'm going to ask five POP! Questions, ready?" he asks. The whole class uggs except for me and some girl. "Great, ok first one… who made the songs, and sonnets, for the four seasons." He asks. The girl raises her hand and she speaks." Vivaldi." "That's correct Mrs. Dawson, why how did you know?" he asks in awe. "Music, it's my favorite subject, mr….?" she says trailing off. "oh, ." he says. " Next question, who went by the name: little aumedaus?" he asks looking it up for himself. Yet again Dawson girl answers. "Yes ?" he asks looking up. "Wolfgang aumedaus Mozart." She answers in a slight german voice. "that's…. correct. Wow where are you learning this at?" he asks in awe again." Same answer, mr. waynee." She says. " ok third question, who became death at 20?" he asks, yet again, dawson answers. "Beethoven." she says. "Correct, ms. Dawson, yet again." He says. " fourth: who is the inspiration of john lennon?" (1) he asks. Dawson dosent raise her hand she just sits there like a dumb bird. "ms. dawson?…" he asks, she just shakes her head in a no form. " ok the inspiration was…" he began but stopped because of me. " his father…" I say quietly. " what sir?" he asks me. "his father." I say louder. " and how is this mr. moon?" he asks. "his father was a hippi, and his father died because of a big hippi shoot out thing…" (2) I state, but get cut off. " and what was this shoot out thing?" he asks. " the hippi revolution… sir."(3) I say."correct. continue, if you will." he says. "he sung and his music was so inspirational that the war began to end."(4) i finish. " yes, last one before you go... what is john lennon's dad name?" he asks. yet again i answer because no one would." johnathen roby lennon" (5) i say. " correct, again mr. moon, can you stay after class for about five mineuts?" he asks. i nod and sit down. the bell rings and everyone leaves but me. "yes?" i ask. " why dont you try partisipating, you know alot, you just dont know how good it could do you." he says. he point me out the door, "ive got alot of work kid, so hate to break it to you but leave." he says. i leave to my locker, and i get my things get on the bus, and leave, to the bus. i get on and sit next to dawson. im beginning to think shes going to bragg the whole ride. " hi, im ally and you're?" she asks. " im austin." i say. " wow i can't belive..." she begins, man shes about to bragg.

**(1)- i dont really know, lets pretend.**

**(2)- i dont think that happened... not sure.**

**(3)- like i said, i dont think thats real so were gonna pretend.**

**(4)- again, with number 2&3.**

**(5)- i dont know any of this stuff.**

hi, im new to this, so, i couldent finish cause i had wrighters block, my neck hurts, i'll try to update later tonight on my laptop (aunt needs computer, and laptop was dead, still is), im hungry, and sorry it was short and please review, and if i did something wrong, please pm me so i could fix that problem thx. - niya-pooh


	2. Chapter 2

**Supps! Ok change of plans I thought about it, and I'm not gonna stop**_** perks of being different**_**, why you might ask….if you don't want to read this move on I'm gonna waste at least 1 min. of your time… why you might ask: because I was really bored so I watched the movie, and I felt since I'm watching it might as well do some wrighting so: ENJOY!... Told you.**

"that I'm very impressed, I mean you knew about the stuff I didn't know." She says then walks off to some guy and they walk out the door.

"Hey! how nice of you to be the teachers pet…faggot." Some girl says. I immediately grab my stuff out of my locker, and run to the bus. When I get on I see ally, and some red head kid.

"Austin! Come sit with us!" she yells. I just shrug and walk over there. I sit and the red head goes to another sea.

"Hi, umm…ally." I say.

"Hi, austinnnn." She says shaking her shoulder on me.

"oh, ally stop it ask him to the party first. Then shake your shoulder on him…oh yes, im dez." He says smiling.

"oh hi dez." I say.

"your scared, come to the party with us will you. Oh it will be so much fun, we can do everything." He says smiling.

"oh please don't mind him he is just so dumb." Ally says, giving him an angry look.

"how long have you been together?" I ask "you seem like a nice couple."

_**Ally's p.o.v:**_

I laugh. Dez does too. He trys to catch on but he won't.

"Austin, we are not dating. We are… step brother, and step sister." I say.

"oh." Austin says.

" so to make a conversation, what do you want to be?" dez says.

"nothing." i say." I want to be nothing, im me and im proud of it, so on behalf of me I say I want to be nothing."

" a writer, I want to write music, but I have nothing to sing about." Austin says.

"write about us." Dez says

"what?" Austin says.

"yeah call the song, sultty bitch, and the great sexy faggot." Dez says

"shut it you son of a bitch." I say.

"make the chorus go: shut it you sult-t-t-y bitch, and have sex with me you sexy fag-a-a-a-got!" dez says " do we have a deal?"

"no, ally is perfect, and I bet youre not gay." Austin says. Dez just smirks and gets off the bus. Austin and I follow.

"ok so meet us back here at 11:00 ok" I say

"ok." He says. We all leave and go home. At 10:50, we got there to see Austin, this was gonna be a fun party. I thought to myself.


End file.
